Worry over me naught for I know now what to truly fear
by RoseBadwolf1000
Summary: Will Likely be a two-shot! Pinkie Pie is worried due to a lack of letters and sets off to Twilight's to figure out why, but something along the way causes her to end up in a blank room strapped down to a chair.
1. Chapter 1

Pinkie pie looked around the room. It was blank. No doors. No windows. Nothing except for her, the chair she was strapped to, the blank white celing, the blank white floor, and the four blank white walls. It was annoying.

Her mind needed stimulation. She did not want to think on what might have caused her to be here, or possible reasons she was strapped to the chair with leather straps, she just needed to be entertained.

She sighed and tried to relax after hours of searching and finding absolutely nothing.

She pondered on how she got here, where she was, and why there was absolutely **NOTHING** in the room.

The last thing she remembered was visiting Twilight. She had been feeling down lately, having received not letters from any of her out of town friends recently.

That may have been due to the mail carriers messing up, but normally she received at least 30 letters a week. However, this week, she had received none.

She went to Twilight, hoping to have her mention something like, "oh didn't I mention? Celestia is having huge reforms of the Mail Pony system, letters arriving may take a lot more time than normal."

That sure would have calmed her fears, and she would have been out the door quickly. Sadly, this is not what occurred.

When Pinkie arrived at the tree-house she was shocked to discover what seemed to be a party. Inside were all of her friends, and a good portion of her and twilight's friends. They seemed to be having fun yet discussing something serious.

She climbed to a window and dropped a string can to listen in.

"So, should we get her here or wait until this is done?" Twilight. What could she mean by that?

"Nah, lets just not tell her, she's been so sad lately she won't want to hear this." Rainbow, but who was sad? Surely pinkie would have noticed and cheered them up already!

"But darling, that would be cruel, he planned this just for her and us. We should make sure she sees it!" Rarity, but who was the he? and the she? Pinkie hated the pronoun game!

"You're right, lets get him to go get her." Twilight again. But who were they talking about. Pinkie figured the conversation was done, and pulled back the can. She sat on a branch of the tree, where she could see the interior and the door of the tree-house without being seen by those approaching.

She sighed, who could they be talking about? And why wouldn't they tell her about this party? She could have helped plan it? And who was so sad that she didn't even notice?!

The door creaked open. Pinkie looked down, and to her surprise found the other equestrian favorite party pony, Cheese Sandwich, in a suit?! That was odd. Pinkie decided to follow him. She quickly found a disguise and followed Cheese discreetly.

The bulk of her costumed caused pinkie to not feel her Pinkie Sense. She was clonked on the head by a falling branch, causing her to scream and pass out. The last thing pinkie remembered seeing was a worried cheese over her.

I hope you all enjoyed chapter one. This will likely be only a two shot. :)


	2. Chapter 2

_Yay! Part Two already! (I only uploaded the last one, I don't know, a half our ago tops?)_

That's when Pinkie woke up in this room. A thud startled her. It came from behind her head. She turned around, and there stood, Princess Luna? That didn't make any since. She was about to shout to the princess of the night when Luna began to speak.

"Dear child we fear thou have forgotten you journey to come here. Nod if this is correct."

Pinkie thought for a moment then nodded. Luna sighed heavily then stated, "We have a lot of work to do then Pinkamina." Pinkie was about to protest at the use of her full name, but something inside her, something creepy and scary, told her not to protest. Pinkie shivered from this force as Luna continued. "We are required to first and foremost inform thou of thine situation. Then thou will air any grevances thou may have of this world and We shalt respond as best we can. Afterwards we will depart our side of the tale that landed thou here."

Pinkie nodded, happy to possibly get some answers.

"Miss Pinkamina, thou is dead." Pinkie gasped at the princess while the creature deep inside her consumed her with rage and Pinkie passed out.

When Pinkie woke up again she was in her own bed at home. That must have been one weird dream. She happily bounced downstairs and saw Cheese in the Living room, still in the suit and appearing worried sick, once he noticed her his smile showed and he beamed, leaping up from the chair he was sitting in and rushing to give her a hug as he shouted, "PINKIE!"

Pinkie smiled and held him back before she released him from the hug. "Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" Cheese got a worried look on his face, "But the princess said.." Pinkie looked at him confused until Princess Luna walked in behind him. "Thou hast done enough Cheese sit down and I will tell you both the tale of Pinkamina" Pinkie looked at Luna confused.

"But isn't that me?" Luna shook her head sadly.

"No, but do not worry, for as I say this she is dead and you are still here." Pinkie looked at her oddly but sat down with Cheese while Princess Luna spun the tale.

When Pinkie was a child the rainboom did wonderful things, but it also did one horrible one, split Pinkie into two separate ponies. One was brought to the surface while the other was tucked away deep inside to never be touched.

This angered the second personality and it spent many years attempting to reach the surface. Eventually it succeeded.

Pinkamina emerged, only slightly, when Pinkie thought she had lost her friends forever. She did not know this at the time, but that was the doorway for Pinkamina to slip out.

Once in a while, unknown to everyone but Luna, Pinkie did not sleep, instead Pinkamina rose up and rampaged. Normally she would go to the Everfree and murder some creatures recklessly, but sometimes it was much worse.

Pinkamina would slaughter an innocent pony, normally someone that was old or didn't communicate much, and stuffed their organs in blenders then put them in the batter of many different pastries. Pinkamina never ate one, but sold them instead.

This was her attempt at making others like her. It did not work.

Pinkamina was outraged, but instead of taking her anger out at the world, she bottled it up, sometimes feeding it to Pinkie, other-times sulking in the back of Pinkie's mind.

However, as Pinkie began to feel the same feelings that had originally allowed for Pinkamina's slips Pinkamina tried doing something drastic.

She took over Pinkie's body entirely. She attacked innocent ponies, injuring many, but sparing Cheese and her main friends. When asked why she simply stated that she couldn't hurt them, anyone but them.

Eventually The three princesses, Celestia, Luna, and Cadence arrived. Cadence began the healing process as Celestia and Luna fought Pinkamena. Luna got into the mind of both Pinkamena and Pinkie, killing Pinkamena but sparing Pinkie.

This was the white room, that was death for bad or insane ponies.

"This is thine tale as well Pinkie, but thou shalt not be blamed for the others actions, for thou has lived a different life than her."

Pinkie was speechless, she didn't know what to say. But she did have one question left. "Who was the party for? Who wasn't I able to cheer up?"

Luna smiled and said, "That question shows your purity of heart and mind, we shall allow Cheese to explain, while I shall be off to Canterlot. If thou hast any questions pen a letter through thine dragon friend, Spike."

Pinkie waved goodbye to her as Luna exited, then Cheese blushed at Pinkie and said, "That party was supposed to be my way of asking you to be my marefriend." Pinkie blushed, smiling, then kissed Cheese.

_-What did you guys think?-_

_This was my first MLP Fanfic. I hope you enjoyed it._


End file.
